Cheater Cheater
by NickFan0402
Summary: Here's a brand new "The Little Freaks" fanfiction I've created out of complete boredom. I hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to Nickelodeon. Lilibeth, Mr. Murray, and the kids belong to me.


It was a nice and sunny morning in Center City. In the house of the Little Freaks, 5-year-old Lilibeth was getting ready for school.

"Lilibeth!" Tryla called from the kitchen. "Breakfast!"

"Coming mommy!" said Lilibeth, leaving her bedroom.

Lilibeth runs to the table and sits down as Tryla serves her kid breakfast.

"Yaaaay!" said Lilibeth, seeing the food on her plate. "Pancakes!"

Tryla smiles as Lilibeth starts to eat her breakfast. Just then, Braingel came in.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Braingel said to Lilibeth.

"Good morning, daddy," said Lilibeth, looking up at him.

"Morning honey," Braingel said to Tryla.

"Morning baby," said Tryla, as she and her boyfriend kiss. "You're just in time for breakfast. Would you like some pancakes?"

"Thank you, I would love some," said Braingel, sitting at the table.

After Tryla serves Braingel his plate of pancakes and then herself, the family sat down and begin to have breakfast together. Then Dubs came into the kitchen.

"Morning Freaks," said Dubs.

"Morning Dubs," said Braingel and Tryla.

"Lilibeth," Dubs said to Lilibeth.

"Dubs," said Lilibeth.

"Can I have some breakfast with you guys?" asked Dubs.

"Of course, Dubs," said Tryla. "I'll get you a plate."

Dubs sits down as Tryla serves him some pancakes.

"Thanks Tryla," said Dubs. "These pancakes look great!"

"They taste great, too!" said Lilibeth, with pancake pieces in her mouth.

"Lilibeth, don't talk with your mouth full!" said Tryla.

"I'm sorry, mommy," said Lilibeth, swallowing her food. "I just really like these pancakes."

"I'm glad you do," said Tryla. "But I don't want you end up choking. Talk when your mouth is empty, alright?"

"Alright mommy," said Lilibeth.

"Good girl," said Tryla, patting the child's head.

After breakfast, Lilibeth went back into her bedroom for a second to get her backpack. Then she thought about something.

"What are we doing today in class?" she said to herself.

She then gasped and said, "Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Lilibeth?" said Tryla, entering the bedroom.

"Isn't today the spelling test?!" said Lilibeth.

"Yes," said Tryla. "And you were supposed to study for it."

"I was studying for it, mommy," said Lilibeth.

"I know you did," said Tryla. "You're father and I helped you study, right?"

"Yeah," said Lilibeth.

"Then I hope you do well on the test," said Tryla. "Now let's take you to school. We don't want you to be late, now do we?"

"No, we don't," said Lilibeth.

"Then let's go now," said Tryla, holding Lilibeth's hand.

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth, following her lead.

At "Center City Elementary School", it was almost the end of the school day when the teacher of the kindergarten class in Room #135, Mr. Murray, went to the front of the classroom to make an announcement.

"Now class," said Mr. Murray, "before you all go home for the day, we have one more thing to do today."

"What?" said the students.

"A spelling test," said Mr. Murray.

"Noooooooooo!" the students said in unhappy voices.

"Oh no!" said Emma. "Not a spelling test!"

"Tests are the worst things next to quizzes!" said Logan.

"Kids," said Mr. Murray. "If you want to pass school, you have to take them. You don't have a choice."

"Ooooooookaaaaaay..." said the students, sadly.

"Alright good," said Mr. Murray, holding the test papers. "Now let's pass these tests around."

Mr. Murray gave each student a copy of the spelling test and made sure everyone had one.

"Now remember," said Mr. Murray, "eyes on your own paper. And remember what you studied."

"Okay Mr. Murray," said the kids, getting their pencils out.

"Wonderful," said Mr. Murray. "Okay class, let's begin."

He looked at the first word on the list and said out loud, "Now the first word is...Cat. I have a pet cat, and her name is Lulu. Cat."

"Cat?" Lilibeth said in her head. "That's an easy one."

She writes down the word correctly on her test paper.

"Everyone ready for the next word?" asked Mr. Murray.

"Yes Mr. Murray," the kids said.

"Great," said Mr. Murray. "The next word is...Because...I like school because it is fun and I get to learn a lot of things. Because."

Lilibeth started to get worried since she didn't know how to spell that word. She tries her best to spell the word, but looking at it on her paper wasn't making her confident.

"That doesn't look right!" she said in her head, all stressed out.

Lilibeth was struggling. She thought she was going to do bad if she kept misspelling words. But then, she remembered something. She remembered herself writing the words down on her arms and legs earlier. And since she was completely covered because of her long sleeves and leggings, nobody in the classroom noticed. She started to read and copy the words as each word was being read out loud by Mr. Murray, while being sneaky knowing when it was the right moment. She didn't know it, but she was cheating!

After the test was over, the students looked over the words they wrote down and put their pencils on their desks.

"Okay class," said Mr. Murray. "Turn in your tests. And I'll see you all tomorrow morning as usual."

Everyone turned in their tests and went home. Lilibeth did, too.

"I hope I did well," Lilibeth said to herself. "I just have to! I did everything I could to help myself!"

The next day at school, right before noon, as the students were doing their classwork, Mr. Murray had to interrupt the activity for a moment.

"Class?" said Mr. Murray, clapping his hands twice. "May I have your attention, please?"

The kids stopped doing their classwork and looked at him.

"Thank you," said Mr. Murray. "Now I'm afraid I have some bad news. I've happen to notice that one of you has been caught cheating."

The students gasped.

"Who?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, who was it?" asked Logan.

"Whoever did that needs to be shamed!" said another male student.

"Yeah!" said another female student.

"Now now, class," said Mr. Murray, calming the class down. "I will not say any names to have one be embarrassed. But whoever did it, he or she may come forward at any time. And I will have a little talk with them...In private..."

He then said, "Alright, now let's give you kids your tests back. Then you can all go to lunch."

Mr. Murray handed the kids their test papers back. Lilibeth read her score on her test paper and saw that she got a D.

"A "D"?!" Lilibeth said in her head, freaking out. "What does that mean?! Does it stand for a mean word?!"

All of the kids went to have lunch. But Lilibeth stayed in the classroom since she was concerned about her test grade.

"I better talk to Mr. Murray about this," Lilibeth said to herself. "I really hope this isn't a bad thing…"

Lilibeth gets up from her desk and walks over to Mr. Murray at his desk.

"Mr. Murray?" Lilibeth said to Mr. Murray, trying to get his attention. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray, as he saw her next to his desk. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about the spelling test," said Lilibeth, showing the teacher her test and points to the letter. "What is this?"

"That's the letter D, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray.

"I know what letter it is," said Lilibeth, looking at the marks on her paper. "But what does it stand for? Does it mean "Dumb" or "Dummy"?"

"No Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray. "It's your grade. You see, I caught you cheating. I saw you reading your arms."

"You...You saw me?" said Lilibeth, realizing she's been seen the previous day. "But...Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to humiliate you in front of the whole class," said Mr. Murray. "Your four arms already gave you a hard time with your classmates, right?"

"Yeah, it did…" said Lilibeth. "I had enough being laughed at…"

She paused and said, "What's that c word again, Mr. Murray?"

"Cheating," said Mr. Murray.

"Cheating?" said Lilibeth. "And that's…bad?"

"Yes, really bad," said Mr. Murray. "It means you didn't get it right fair and square."

"Why is it bad?" asked Lilibeth. "I don't understand…"

"Lilibeth…" said Mr. Murray, turning his chair to Lilibeth. "You see, when people cheat on something...Whether it's on a test or on a report and stuff like that. He or she tries to be sneaky from copying off someone's paper to using information and claiming it as their own."

He then said, "But they're eventually going to get caught no matter what. And that can sometimes ruin someone's image or reputation. You can get in a lot of trouble for cheating depending on how bad it is. Do you get what I'm saying here, Lilibeth?"

"Yes I do, Mr. Murray," said Lilibeth. "Does that mean I'm a bad person?"

"No, of course not," said Mr. Murray. "Just because you cheated once doesn't mean you're a bad person."

"I just was too nervous and freaked out on the words I didn't know..." said Lilibeth. "I was afraid of failing..."

"I know, but that's no excuse to cheat," said Mr. Murray. "If you cheat, you will fail the class. And you may even have to repeat Kindergarten."

"I don't want to take Kindergarten again!" said Lilibeth, all upset. "I promise I won't cheat again! Please don't suspend me!"

"I'm not going to suspend you, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray.

"You're not?" said Lilibeth. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to write a note to your parents about this," said Mr. Murray, as he gets his pen and a piece of paper out. "Oh, and they have to sign their names on the bottom of the test paper."

"Sign the paper? A note?" said Lilibeth, in her head. "What am I going to do?! Mommy and daddy are going to be so mad at me!"

"Lilibeth?" said Mr. Murray.

"Yes Mr. Murray?" said Lilibeth.

"I have a solution for you," said Mr. Murray. "When your parents bring this up, you can talk to them about it. You can tell them as well as them reading the note. That way you can tell them how you feel in your own words, too. It's the right thing to admit your wrongdoing then lying."

"...Ummm..." said Lilibeth, thinking about it. "O-O-Okay then. I can do it."

"Good, I know you will," said Mr. Murray, giving her a pat on the back. "And I wish you luck in telling your mother and father your story."

Mr. Murray writes the note and sticks it onto Lilibeth's test paper as he places it in Lilibeth's notebook, trusting her to show it to her parents at home. Then when school ended for the day, everyone went home. Lilibeth was the only person left in the classroom since she was still waiting for Tryla and Braingel to pick her up and bring her home.

"Hi Lilibeth," said Tryla, as her and Braingel enter the classroom. "Sorry we're late. Your father and I didn't realize what time is was."

"Hi mommy...Hi daddy..." said Lilibeth, feeling down.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" asked Braingel.

"Can I tell you when we get home?" asked Lilibeth. "I rather do that, please."

"Sure sweetie," said Tryla. "We can do that."

When they arrived back to their house, Braingel and Tryla both looked at Lilibeth as the child was still down.

"So what is it you want to tell us, Lilibeth?" asked Braingel.

"It's about my spelling test…" said Lilibeth.

"Oh, how did you do on it?" asked Tryla.

Lilibeth takes out her test paper and the note attached to it.

"Here," she said, giving it to her mother and father. "I'll be in my bedroom. I'll come out in five minutes..."

Lilibeth runs into her bedroom and quickly shuts the door.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Braingel.

"I don't know," said Tryla. "Let's just look at her test paper."

She saw the note on it and said, "Hey, there's a note attached to it."

"Then let's read it," said Braingel.

While Braingel and Tryla read the note from Mr. Murray, Lilibeth was watching them through her door in her bedroom that was opened a crack. She then quietly closed the door when she noticed her parents' facial expressions changed very fast.

"Oh no…" said Lilibeth, nervously. "They're going to get mad and yell my name in 3...2...1!"

She quickly plugged her ears fearing what she thought.

"LILIBETH!" Braingel and Tryla shouted, angrily.

"Uhhh ohhh…" said Lilibeth, slowly moving her hands away from her ears.

"GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Tryla.

"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE UNLESS YOU COME HERE THIS MINUTE, YOUNG LADY!" shouted Braingel.

Lilibeth gulps in fear. She then opens the door and slowly walks into the living room. She stood in front of her parents, who were very angry with her.

"In the chair, little missy!" ordered Tryla, pointing to the chair next to the matching couch in the living room.

"I know, mommy…" said Lilibeth, slowly walking to the chair.

She sits in the chair as Braingel and Tryla sat on the couch in front of her.

"Now Lilibeth…" said Braingel, in a serious voice. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Uuuuuuhhhhh..." said Lilibeth, sweating nervously.

"Well, we're waiting!" said Tryla, serious as well.

"I cheated on my spelling test…" said Lilibeth, quietly.

"What?" said Braingel and Tryla.

"I said I cheated on my spelling test!" said Lilibeth, louder.

"Why did you do that, Lilibeth?" asked Braingel.

"Because I didn't know how to spell most of the words," said Lilibeth, looking down. "And I didn't want to fail or do bad on it..."

"That's no excuse, young lady," said Tryla. "You could've gotten into serious trouble. Now, you're going to be grounded until you pass your next test. So study!"

"But mommy!" said Lilibeth.

"No buts, Lilibeth!" said Tryla.

Lilibeth frowns as she slouches down on the chair.

"Now go to your room!" said Braingel, pointing to Lilibeth's bedroom door.

"And you better study HARD!" said Tryla. "You will not disappoint us again!"

"Yes mommy…Yes daddy…" said Lilibeth, with a sad sigh.

Lilibeth gets off the chair and walks back into her bedroom as she closes the door. Then she sits on her bed, takes her school books out, and started studying the subjects for the next big test. But she was still upset about herself cheating. And that her parents yelled at her as well as punishing her.

"Why must mommy and daddy always be so mean to me...?" she said to herself, sadly. "I didn't know what I did was wrong!"

"I'm very angry with Lilibeth, Braingel," said Tryla, madly. "We taught her how to do the right things, and she blows it. I did not raise her to be such a bad child!"

"She only got caught cheating once, Tryla," said Braingel. "That doesn't mean she's a bad child."

"Look, I try the best I can to take care of and raise our kid right," said Tryla. "And this is what I get?!"

"Honey, don't be so hard on yourself," said Braingel.

Tryla sighs and covers her face as she groans in her hands.

"Come on, honey, don't be this way..." said Braingel, rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"I just want Lilibeth to be a good girl and succeed in her life," Tryla said, as she uncovered her face.

She sheds a small tear as she says, "She's my baby…"

Tryla then turned from mad to sad. More tears came down her face as she was about to cry.

"Awww Tryla…" said Braingel, giving Tryla a close hug. "Please don't be upset…"

Tryla looks at Braingel, then looks down as she got more teary-eyed.

"I'd do anything to make you smile, baby," said Braingel, holding her head up.

"You…You would?" said Tryla, sniffing.

"Of course, Buttercup," said Braingel. "I want you to be happy."

He gives her a kiss on the lips. Tryla starts to smile as she gives Braingel a kiss in return. But her smile quickly turned into a frown when the couple started to hear their daughter yelling at herself in the child's bedroom.

"I wish I never cheated on that test!" said Lilibeth, all upset. "Why did I do that?! I'm such a cheater! Cheater cheater cheater!"

She started to cry really loudly as tons of tears came down her face. Braingel and Tryla heard the crying and quickly run into Lilibeth's bedroom as they see their child crying her eyes out.

"Lilibeth, what's wrong?" asked Tryla.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" asked Braingel.

"You know why!" said Lilibeth, sobbing.

"You're upset because you cheated on your spelling test?" said Tryla.

"Yes!" said Lilibeth.

"Oh honey, the important thing is you made a mistake," said Tryla, trying to calm her daughter down. "But now you know not to do it again."

"But I blew it, mommy and daddy," said Lilibeth, getting worked up. "I'm a cheater pants! A big cheater pants! I am a Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!"

"But you only did it once, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Cheating once on a test doesn't make you a cheater."

"Then what does it make me?" asked Lilibeth.

"How do we put this…? Braingel said, thinking for a moment. "Well, it kind of makes you dishonest."

"Dishonest?" said Lilibeth, not knowing the word. "What's dishonest?"

"Dishonest means that you're not being truthful," said Braingel.

"Really?" said Lilibeth. "Well, am I dishonest?"

"You were dishonest about what you did," said Tryla, "but you're not a dishonest person."

"I'm not?" said Lilibeth, doing a small sniff. "But mommy, I cheated on my test. You and daddy said it was a bad thing to do."

"It was bad," said Braingel. "But this only happened once, Lilibeth. Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Okay…" said Lilibeth, crying again. "I'm so sorry, mommy and daddy..."

"Awww honey…" said Tryla, hugging her daughter close. "It's alright…Don't cry…"

"Wow, she's really upset about this," said Braingel, with a frown.

He then joins Tryla in hugging Lilibeth as he pets the child's head and gives her a kiss on the forehead, which made Lilibeth calm down and stop crying.

"There…" said Braingel. "You okay?"

"Yes daddy…" said Lilibeth.

"Would you like a tissue?" asked Braingel, seeing the tears on Lilibeth's face.

"Uh huh," said Lilibeth.

Braingel takes out the tissue box, takes a tissue from the box, and wipes the tears off Lilibeth's face. Then he puts it on her nose.

"Alright, blow your nose," said Braingel.

Lilibeth blows her nose into the tissue.

"Good girl," said Braingel, putting the used tissue in the trash can.

"Oh Lilibeth?" said Tryla, "Are you studying for your test?"

"I was trying to until the bad thoughts came and I started crying," said Lilibeth. "But I think I'm okay now to focus on my school books."

"Would you like us to help you study for your next test?" asked Braingel.

"Yes please, mommy and daddy," said Lilibeth. "I could use some help."

"Alright great," said Braingel, as he and Tryla sit with Lilibeth on her bed. "By the way, what kind of test will it be this time?"

"Mr. Murray said it's going to be a math test," said Lilibeth. "You know, adding and subtracting."

"Anything hard for you?" asked Tryla.

"Counting money and telling time…" said Lilibeth. "I can't do that…"

"That's why we're here to help you study," said Tryla. "Now…Shall we get started?"

"Yes," said Lilibeth.

"Okay good," said Tryla.

Braingel and Tryla begin to help Lilibeth study for her upcoming math test after the two wrote both their signatures on the test paper that had the note attached to it.

"Lilibeth?" said Tryla.

"Yes mommy?" said Lilibeth.

"I hope you do well on your math test," said Lilibeth. "Your father and I wish you luck."

"Thanks," said Lilibeth.

"And remember, you will not cheat this time," said Braingel. "You will use your brain and just simply do your best. You understand?"

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth, nodding her head. "I understand."

A few days later, it was the day of the math test. And Lilibeth was ready to take it.

"I hope I do well on the test," Lilibeth said to herself. "And this time, I will not cheat! I will use my brain just like my daddy said!"

She enters Room #135 as she takes her assigned seat at her desk.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Murray said to his students.

"Good morning, Mr. Murray," said the students.

"Now guess what today is?" said Mr. Murray.

"What's today?" asked the kids.

"It's the day of the big math test!" said Mr. Murray.

"Awwwwww!" said the kids, all unhappy.

"Too many numbers!" said one of the male students.

"Too many instructions!" said one of the female students.

"Now class, math is just as important as spelling," said Mr. Murray. "You do want to pass Kindergarten, don't you?"

"Yeeeeeeeess..." said the students.

"Thank you," said Mr. Murray. "Now let's do the math test, shall we?"

After he passes out the test papers, he says to his students, "You have 30 minutes to complete this test. You may begin."

The students start working on their math tests.

"Okay Lilibeth," Lilibeth said to herself, in her head. "You can do well on this test…You will use your brain and do your best…Make your mommy and daddy happy. Make them proud!"

Lilibeth began to work on her math test. And during it, she kept her eyes on her own paper and used her head to think about the answers to the math problems. The child did not cheat at all!

When time was up, the kids turned in their tests. Lilibeth turned in her test as well. Even though she didn't cheat this time, she wasn't sure about if she did well or not. She started to worry a bit about what her grade was going to be. And because the kids won't get their tests back until after lunch.

"I hope I did good on my test," Lilibeth thought to herself. "Or at least get a decent grade that is considered passing...I need to do better!"

After lunch, the kids returned to the classroom and took their seats as Mr. Murray passed back the tests. Lilibeth looked at her test results and saw that she got a B+. She passed the math test!

"Did…Did I pass?" Lilibeth asked herself, then gasping happily. "I think I did! I passed!"

When school was over for the day, Braingel and Tryla came to pick their daughter up and bring her home. Lilibeth was excited to tell them about how she did on her math test.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Lilibeth, all excited. "Guess what, guess what?!"

"What is it, Lilibeth?" said Tryla.

"I have something great to tell you when we get home!" said Lilibeth.

"Can't you tell us now?" asked Braingel.

"Wait until we go back to our house," said Lilibeth. "I want to surprise you two!"

"Alright honey," said Tryla. "Will do."

When the family arrived back at their house that was on the apartment complex's roof, Lilibeth places her backpack down on the kitchen table as she quickly takes out her math test.

"Okay Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Where's the surprise for your father and I?"

"Right here!" said Lilibeth, showing them her math test. "It's my math test!"

"Oh!" said Tryla. "How did you do on it?!"

"Lookie here!" said Lilibeth, giving her parents her test paper as she points to the B+.

"Wow!" said Tryla, happily. "Lilibeth, you did really well!"

"You passed, sweetheart!" said Braingel, happily as well.

"I sure did!" said Lilibeth, nodding her head. "And Mr. Murray said my results were the best in the class!"

Braingel and Tryla looked at her not believing their eyes.

"You're kidding!" said Tryla, all surprised.

"THE best?!" said Braingel, all surprised. "In the ENTIRE class?!"

"Yep!" said Lilibeth, with a big smile. "Are you happy with this?!"

"Yes!" said Tryla.

"We sure are!" said Braingel.

Braingel and Tryla pick their daughter up and hugged her with joy.

"We're very proud of you, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"We knew you could do it," said Braingel.

"Thanks," said Lilibeth. "Hey…I'm really sorry for cheating on my spelling test, mommy and daddy…I didn't know it would get me in trouble…"

"It's okay, honey," said Tryla. "Now you know."

"Can you two forgive me?" asked Lilibeth.

"Of course we forgive you, Lilibeth," said Braingel, with a smile. "We love you, sweetheart. We love you very much."

"Even when you two yell at me?" Lilibeth said.

"Even when we yell at you," said Tryla, with a smile as well.

"Oh…Wow…" said Lilibeth, then starting to hug her parents. "I love you, too, mommy and daddy!"

Braingel and Tryla continued to hug Lilibeth close as well as giving her kisses on her cheeks and forehead. They were very proud of their daughter for doing well on her math test. And they were also proud of themselves for talking to their child about how cheating is wrong and telling her to not continue doing so to avoid bigger trouble. And the little girl realized her mistake and will now do better in the future. Lilibeth has learned her lesson. She will never cheat on a test again.

THE END


End file.
